The War to End All Wars
by Sparticus
Summary: The War of Wizards has begun with the disappearence of Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. In the most desperate hour, a savior appears, his motives not clear, except that he likes killing Death Eaters. Now pairing up with Ron and Hermione as Aurors, they
1. Prologue

The War to End All Wars

  
  


Prologue

  
  


"Holy SHIT!" Ron exclaimed, watching the events before him. Hundreds of Death Eaters had just stormed into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them dressed in black robes and masks stood there for a moment then made a path for him...

As he entered, in unison, the whole of Hogwarts gasped. Voldemort had returned to the halls of the school once again, in his old body, with all his powers, and a full compliment of bodyguards. 

"Ron, Hermione, go protect Dumbledore. He's too old to fight Voldemort." Harry ordered his two life-long friends. "I'll handle this."

"NO!" Hermione and Ron shouted together. "We can't let you. You'll get yourself killed!" Ron exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. But as he said this, Harry had already started walking towards the black hoard.

"Look, the boy who has defeated me, or some re-incarnation of me has decided he wants to play once again. So, Harry Potter, do you believe you have a chance? I am backed up by my force of men, while your only allies are paralyzed with fear. And the man who I once thought was too strong to defeat me, is to old and crippled to raise a wand."

"So, if you're so powerful, how come you had to bring your wind-up wizards along?" Harry laughed at the Death Eaters.

Instantly, all of the black hooded men drew their wands. Harry had succeeded in pissing them off. One of them shouted some obscenities and shot a curse at Harry. Harry dodged and the curse hit a student. He dropped down in pain and started twitching. Voldemort turned and glared at the one who had shouted and killed him on the spot.

"I really do hate those who act when ordered not to. Now let's continue. Harry, bow!" At that moment, Voldemort and Harry bowed, and shot the Avada Cadavra curse at each other. There was a blinding flash, and Voldemort and Harry both vanished. The Death Eaters stood in shock, and the students of Hogwarts screamed a short cry. Then Dumbledore stepped out, blinked, and reached for his wand. The Death Eaters fled in complete horror and confusion.

  
  


The Ministry of Magic has gathered this information from the accounts of those witnessing the events. This is the story believed to the actual event taking place on the end of term. Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts ended without graduation.

  
  


This file is classified

Unauthorized view of this file will result in permanent antlers


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

  
  


This File is CLASSIFIED! Failure to obey these rules will result in antlers and a permanent burping charm! Only read with consent of the 

Minister of Magic!

  
  


"BREAK DOWN THE DOORS! FIND THE STASH AND ARREST THEIR ASSES!" A ministry agent shouted. This was the first strike against the Death Eaters since the tragedy at Hogwarts. The Malfoy Manor was being raided, again, for illegal possession of dark magical items.

The doors fell and the House Elves looked in shock as 50 heavily armed ministry agents stormed the room. 

"UNDER THE DRAWING ROOM FLOOR!" One agent shouted.

"FOUND IT! Damn, there's more dark arts shit in here than there is furniture in my house!" Another agent exclaimed.

Lucious had finally come downstairs, dressed in a robe, and spilling his martini all over it. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He demanded, obviously not expecting the raid.

"Lucious Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for illegal possession of Dark Magic relics and other various items. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and WILL be held against you in a court of law." The agent who had slapped the magical cuffs on Malfoy started reading the rights. "You have the right to an attorney. And if you get Johnny Cochran, I'll kick your ass!"

"Who's Johnny Cohcran?" An agent asked.

"OH, um, he's the muggle who got O.J. off."

"AH" All the agents in the room understood.

Amidst all the confusion and reporters for the Daily Prophet, Draco Malfoy, slipped into a secret tunnel under the mansion. He followed the tunnel to the Death Eaters meeting place. He summoned the Death Eaters and told them what had happened. The Death Eaters decided to break out Malfoy that night. Malfoy returned to the mansion, slipped back in un noticed, and watched as his father was taken away.

"It's all taken care of father." Malfoy sneered at one of the agents as he said this.


End file.
